Tentangmu
by Reggika Uchiha
Summary: Lihat bagaimana aku bisa tergila-gila padamu, Sasuke-kun./Sebuah catatan kecil tentang keindahanmu./Oneshot SasuxSaku/OoC, AU, dsb./ReadnReview please?


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tentangmu © Reggika Uchiha**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Pair :**

**SasuxSaku**

**Warning :**

**OoC, AU, Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Mengakibatkan Mual dan Muntah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**(Tidak Menerima Flame)**

**R&R please?**

* * *

**Bagaimana dia terlihat begitu tampan hanya dengan melihatnya berjalan ke arahku dengan seulas senyum tipis yang bahkan hampir tak terlihat oleh penglihatanku?**

Sesosok lelaki tampan dengan kedua tangan terselip dalam saku celananya, berjalan ke arahku bersama salah seorang sahabat berisiknya. Gayanya berjalan, ekspresi wajahnya, gaya rambut stylish ciri khasnya, rahangnya yang tegas dan kokoh, serta tatapan setajam elang matanya membuatku benar-benar menuju alam bawah sadarku, aku tenggelam, terjebak, dan terperangkap dalam pesonanya, pesona yang tak satu pun makhluk lawan jenisnya dapat menolak. Dia sungguh mengagumkan. Lihat caranya memandang mataku, seolah mengebor hatiku. Oh, jangan lupakan seulas senyum tipisnya yang hampir luput dari penglihatanku. Bahkan tanpa chidori pun dia telah membuatku merasakan sengatan listrik dalam jantungku. Sesaat setelah langkahnya terhenti tepat di depanku, bibir tipis yang jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu mulai bergerak,

"Hn. Ohayou, Sakura."

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

Dan dia, terlihat sangat tampan pagi itu.

* * *

**Bagaimana dia terasa sangat menenangkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saat dia berbicara padaku untuk menghiburku?**

Mulutku menganga mendengar berita itu. Berita yang sungguh membuatku benar-benar ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup dan melenyapkan diri dari muka bumi.

'Sakura Haruno, hanya menjadi beban dalam tim Karate Kakashi-sensei.'

Sungguh, aku tak ingin seperti itu. Aku juga sudah berusaha. Kenapa mereka menganggapku begitu lemah? Apakah mereka kira mereka lebih baik dariku?

"Hiks.."

Tak terasa air mataku mulai menetes membasahi wajahku. Apakah aku seburuk itu? Apakah aku harus menyerah?

"Hn. Jangan menangis."

Kudengar suara berat dan dingin itu, pasti Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun berdiri di belakangku. Aku masih sesenggukan.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Ingin aku menanyakan hal ini, tapi mulutku begitu enggan bergerak.

"Mereka yang menghina, sesungguhnya lebih hina dari yang dihina."

Apakah memang benar demikian Sasuke-kun? Lagi-lagi kata-kataku terhenti di pangkal lidahku yang terasa begitu kelu.

"Kalau kau menangis, kau hanya akan terlihat lebih lemah."

Aku sudah berusaha, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah berlatih setiap hari. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah absen ketika jadwal kita latihan, bahkan aku selalu datang paling awal. Lalu aku harus apa lagi Sasuke-kun?

"Jangan menangis, dan teruslah berusaha seperti biasa."

Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Aku akan terus berusaha sampai aku bisa. Tapi sepertinya aku akan kesulitan.

"Aku siap membantumu kalau kau kesulitan, tunjukkan pada mereka para penghina, kau tak pantas dihina."

Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menjauh dari tempatku, membuatku menoleh. Lelaki yang terkenal irit bicara itu berlalu meninggalkanku yang terpaku menatap punggungnya yang kokoh. Dia yang irit bicara, bisa berkata sepanjang itu, untuk menasehatiku dan menghiburku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Dia sungguh menenangkan hari itu.

* * *

**Bagaimana dia terlihat begitu indah di mataku?**

Aku sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai menikmati indahnya matahari tenggelam ketika aku mendengar suara yang tak asing dan bahkan memang sedang ingin kudengar kala itu.

"Hn. Sakura?"

Buru-buru aku menoleh.

"Ya? Sasuke-kun?"

Mataku melebar. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapanku, yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari wajahku. Tak kalah menakjubkan dengan matahari tenggelam yang sedang kunikmati sesaat sebelum Sasuke-kun memanggilku.

Dan seberapa menakjubkannya Sang Bungsu Uchiha?

Dengan sorot mata setajam elang, rahang tegas dan kokoh, bibir yang tipis, hidung mancung, rambut biru dongker yang stylish membingkai wajah, angin yang membelai lembut anak rambut di sisi wajah tampannya yang memantulkan sinar senja kala itu. Jangan lupakan tubuh berkulit putihnya yang proporsional yang menopang wajahnya, dia mempesona. Sangat mempesona. Dan aku telah lama jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Hn. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sedang menikmati indahnya wajahmu, Sasuke-kun.

"Aku sedang menikmati sunset Sasuke-kun.. Lihat."

Telunjukku mengarah ke arah matahari tenggelam. Lihat, Sasuke-kun. Kau bahkan lebih indah dari pemandangan itu. Sadarkah kau akan hal itu?

"Hn. Memang indah."

Tapi kau jauh lebih indah, Sasuke-kun. Karena bagiku, kau adalah yang terindah.

* * *

**Bagaimana kepergiannya begitu membuatku merasa sepi di dalam keramaian sekali pun?**

Aku mondar-mandir tak tentu arah di dalam kelas, berulang kali kutengok jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Lima menit lagi bel masuk tanda pelajaran dimulai akan segera meraung tapi Sasuke-kun belum juga datang. Aku cemas, adakah sesuatu terjadi padanya? Biasanya dia sudah duduk tenang dengan mata terpejam saat aku sampai di sekolah, namun sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang.

Semakin resah, aku mencoba menghubunginya dengan ponselku.

"Hn. Moshi-moshi, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, lima menit lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, kenapa kau belum datang juga?"

"Hn. Aku tak bisa masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau sakit?"

"Hn. Tidak. Aku dalam perjalanan ke Iwa. Ada pertemuan besar keluarga Uchiha di sana."

Seketika aku lemas, jadi hari ini aku duduk sendirian? Tanpa Sasuke-kun?

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya, Sasuke-kun. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu di sana."

"Hn. Arigatou, Sakura."

Dan hari itu, aku merasa semua orang di dunia ini menghilang dari hadapanku.

* * *

**Bagaimana kedatangannya begitu ampuh membunuh sepiku?**

Aku tak habis pikir dengan keluarga besar Uchiha, kenapa pertemuan besar diadakan pada hari Sabtu? Kenapa tidak sekalian besok saja? Seharian aku tak nafsu makan, biasa, merindukan Sang Uchiha Bungsu. Berkali-kali kulirik keempat ponselku, tak sekali pun dia menghubungiku. Aku benar-benar merasa sepi. Aku merasa seperti seorang astronot yang terjebak dalam gravitasi nol, sendirian. Ternyata dua hari tanpa Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyiksa. Semangatku menguap entah kemana, hampa sekali rasanya. Dengan mata terpejam aku mencoba merefresh ingatanku tentang wajah tampan Sasuke-kun.

Di tengah-tengah kegundahanku sore itu, ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang wajah tampan Sang Bungsu Uchiha. Sedikit menggerutu aku menghampiri pintu. Mengapa ada tamu saat aku mencoba membunuh sepi dengan mengingat ketampanan Sasuke-kun?

Kubuka pintu masuk rumahku dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Hn. Tadaima."

Aku melongo, mataku melebar melihat sosok tampan yang berdiri gagah di depanku dengan dasi dilonggarkan, dua kancing baju atas terbuka, dan jas hitam yang diselempangkan di pundaknya. Aku mencoba benar-benar memastikan bahwa yang berada di hadapanku ini benar-benar Sang Bungsu Uchiha.

Apakah ini mimpi? Dan mengapa Sasuke-kun mengucapkan 'tadaima' di rumahku?

"Aku pulang lebih dulu dari acara membosankan itu."

Lalu kenapa kau ke sini, Sasuke-kun? Belum sempat aku menanyakan hal itu, dia menyambung ucapannya seolah menjawab kalimat yang bahkan belum membuat mulutku bergerak mengeluarkannya.

"Mungkin jalan-jalan bisa mengembalikan moodku setelah hampir dua hari membahas hal tak penting."

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan-jalan Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Es krim mungkin enak."

Ah, aku senang kau kembali, Sasuke-kun.

Dan hidupku kembali berwarna, bahkan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

* * *

**Lihat bagaimana aku bisa tergila-gila padamu, Sasuke-kun..**

Aku jatuh cinta padamu dengan kecepatan cahaya. Seperti cahaya yang memancar dari kedua bola mata hitam kelammu yang mempesona. Membuatku tak bisa berpaling, dan dalam setiap lamunanku, wajahmulah yang selalu terbayang.

* * *

"Sharingan itu merah

Dan Manda itu ungu

Kau itu indah

Dan aku mencintaimu."

**OWARI**

* * *

**Gomen, gomen.. bukannya nerusin Sasu Corner dan Setan Tampan, saya malah bikin penpik gaje ini T_T**

**Entah kenapa author jadi pengen publish penpik jenis ini.. Mungkin karena author yang sedang galau dan mengakibatkan author belum berani nerusin fic-fic humor author.**

**Takut jadi tambah garing. Harap maklum yaa.. Sebisa dan secepet mungkin dua fic itu bakalan author terusin kok ^^**

**Well, seperti biasa,**

**R&R please? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu**

**Jangan cuma jadi silent reader, Ok? ;)**

**Biar author tetep semangat bikin penpik ^^**

**Gunungkidul, 27 September 2013**

**ttd.**

**Reggika Uchiha**


End file.
